iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Iron Man Armor Mark II
The Iron Man Armor Mark 2 is the current armor that Iron Man uses in Season 2. Overview In The Invincible Iron Man Part 2: Reborn, After the Mark I armor has been destroyed by Whiplash, he broke out his newly-made Mark II armor. It is a stronger, faster, and better version of the original suit. Capabilities It is armor potentially has all of the same abilities as his old suit, only better and stronger. Main Capabilities * Superhuman Strength: The suit increases the wearer's strength immensely. Iron Man is capable of lifting massive weights like water tower containers, cars, train cars, support beams, helicopters, and steamrollers with minimal effort. At maximum power, Iron Man can lift an entire crane, but just barely. The Mark II is now stronger than his previous suit. *'Superhuman Speed:' The armor is capable of moving and reacting at high speeds, even when it's not in the air. *'Enhanced Durability:' The Iron Man suit is extremely resistant to all kinds of punishment. The armor can easily withstand bullets. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, electricity, fire, extreme temperatures, high-powered lasers, heavy impacts, energy attacks, and such with only minimal damage. The Mark II is now more durable than his last suit. *'Flight:' The armor can hover through the use of boot jets and it allows him to fly at incredible speeds. The jets provide enough power to help lift an entire crane. The jets are even fast enough to fly into outer space in only a few moments. This new suit is more agile in the air, it never misses a twist or turn even during the heat of battle. *'Repulsor Gauntlets:' The gauntlets have many functions like: **'Repulsors:' His most iconic weaponry. They are concentrated energy beams that he shoots from the ports on his hands. Iron Man can also expand them into a large repulsion field or in a direct path to push away objects and opponents with great force. The repulsors of the Mark 2 armor have become stronger that the ones in his old suit. **'Force Field:' His main defensive technology. The repulsors can generate an energy shield around himself and others near him. The shield is strong enough to block three modified Earth Mover lasers before it goes critical, one of which can burn through military-grade barriers and destroy a tank in seconds. The Mark II can now form a force field around a targeted person or object, protecting it or trapping it inside. **'Secondary Proplusion:' In addition to his boot jets, Iron Man has another set of propulsion in his repulsors. **'Flamethrowers:' The armor has built-in flamethrowers inside the gauntlets. **'Sonic Cannons: '''The gauntlets can switch to special sonic disruptors that can release a small sonic wave that knocks a person unconscious. They can also be used offensively on other opponents. This function was adapted from the Arctic Armor. *'Unibeam:' This is a stronger version of his repulsors which is emitted from power source on the chest. It can destroy or overwhelm almost anything in its path. However, it rapidly drains the suit's power, so Iron Man only uses it sparingly. *'Mini-Missiles:' The Mark II has small, but powerful missile launchers mounted on the shoulders. Stark says that they're accurate up to 1,000 feet. *'Magnetic Manipulation:' Iron Man can use magnetism to levitate, attract, or repel metal objects near him at will. *'Sensor Systems:' This allows the wearer to see and scan everything in front of him on the armor's heads-up display. The armor's sensors can see the electromagnetic spectrum (thermal, infrared, gamma, ultraviolet, and auditory.), can zoom in on areas, use sonar, detect life signs, and faint sounds (provided they're not soundproofed). *'Artificial Intelligence:' An internal artificial intelligence operating system that assists the wearer and answers his questions. It also monitors the suit's condition and warns him about incoming danger. The computer's voice is voiced by Lisa Ann Beley. *'Life Support:' The armor can sustain the wearer's life in hostile environments for an indefinite period of time. The Mark II's life support was implied to even help the pilot's natural healing process if he's hurt. *'Comm Systems:' Its communication systems allow it to talk to the user of the Armory computer terminal, scan the news and police reports, hack into radio frequencies, and establish a cellphone connection to the person on the other line and more. Other Capabilities *'Voice Filter:' This is used to disguise his identity. The voice modulator slightly deepens his voice and gives it a mechanical filter. The audio can be shut off remotely and it also can be routed so that the person in the Armory terminal can speak through the armor. *'Power Reroute:' Iron Man can re-route his power from his systems to boost other suit functions, like motors to increase his strength and mobility, or the jets to boost his propulsion and speed. It also has secondary systems that the power can be re-routed to when the primary systems fail. *'Satellite Tracking:' The armor can connect to a global satellite tracking system to find anything on the planet. *'Remote Control:' The armor can be piloted remotely from the Armory computer terminal and from Stark's palm pod. *'Armor Energy Signature:' Each component of the armor, like the helmet has an energy signature that can be tracked. *'Negator Pack Dispensors: The gauntlets have hidden compartments that hide his Negator Packs to use on enemy battlesuits. Gallery ﻿ Iron-man-armored-adventures-armor-mark2.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-3.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-1.jpg|Stronger repulsors About-image-361x322.jpg|Iron Man using the new fire blaster. Iron-man-season-2-1.jpg Detail.jpg Iron-man-armored-advntrs-flipbook-tony-2.jpg|Shoulder cannons IronManMarkII.jpg|Full view ﻿ Trivia *﻿The design of the second suit is similar to the '''Extremis Armor from the comics. It is also similar to The '''Silver Centurion Armor '''from Season 1. Category:Technology Category:Iron Man Armor